Lucy's Knight & Erza's Princess
by vampoof94
Summary: This story tells how our princess and knight got together and how their choice affects the others around them. Story written for Lariie :D A LuZa/ErLu story so you have been warned. Leave reviews since they might help me create some fluffy moments XD
1. Their Quiet Feelings

**AN:**** Another Lucy and Erza story! :D This story is for Lariie :D I told you I would write this haha. Sorry but I decided to make it into a chapter so that there would be more fluffy moments. I'll make the second chapter more LuZa stuff! Read and Enjoy! This story is rated M because I was going to add a lil Erza/Lucy sexy time XD You can tell me what you would love to see this couple do...nothing too crazy though. I'm here to help every LuZa fan enjoy some moments between the two. :)**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was talking to Wendy and Mira. Erza was away on a job and Lucy felt anxious for some reason. She sighed and laid her head on the table.

"What's the matter Lucy?"

"Nothing Mira."

"Something's bugging you." Lucy lifted her head so that she could look at Mira.

"It's fine really." Natsu and Gray finished their fight so Wendy went to go ask Natsu if they could go on a job. Mira sat down next to Lucy and put a soothing hand on her back.

"Are you worried about Erza?" Lucy's head snapped up and she looked at Mira with wide eyes.

"No! She's strong enough to take care of herself." Mira smiled at her.

"You're worried. Lucy do you like Erza?"

"Of course I do, she's my friend."

"No. I mean do you LIKE Erza? How strong are your feelings towards her?" Lucy put her head back on the table and sighed loudly. Mira laughed. "I take it you do like her like that then."

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Erza." Mira nodded.

"I won't, but you should tell her how you feel." Lucy shook her head side to side.

"I can't! I don't even think she likes girls like that. I mean it would be great, but I don't have the courage to just go up to her and tell her I…"

"Tell who what Lucy?" Lucy nearly jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and spoke.

"It's nothing Erza! I have to go…go feed my best friend Happy. Happy come here!" Lucy got up and pulled Happy with her out the guild doors. Erza and Mira stared at her.

"What's with her?" Erza asked taking a seat. Mira laughed nervously.

"I have no idea." Mira got up to serve more drinks to the other people in Fairy Tail. Erza didn't know what to do since Natsu, Gray, and Wendy headed out on a job and Mira was busy. Lucy was out of the question since she was acting kind of strange. She sighed and stood up to leave.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Lucy._' She walked out of the guild and into the cold fall weather.

…**...**

Lucy sat down on her bed. She had ran the entire way home after Erza had suddenly appeared behind her. Of course she had no choice but to feed Happy. She had dragged him out. Now he had to stay behind while Natsu was away on a job.

'_I really hope she didn't hear anything. I would die of embarrassment._' Lucy got up and headed to her bathroom so she could take a bath. '_Maybe a relaxing bath will help me calm down._' As she was running the water she heard a knock at the door. '_Who could that be? What if it's Erza and she knows how I feel!?_' Lucy slowly made her way to the door. When she opened it, she saw Levy standing there.

"Levy? Come on in." Levy walked past Lucy and into her home. Lucy shut the door behind her. "What's up Levy?"

"Lucy I think I like Gajeel." Lucy tried not to laugh. Everyone could already tell those two liked each other. It was just too easy to see.

"Well why don't you tell him?"

"I can't! He probably hates me."

'_Well I feel the same way about Erza._' Lucy thought.

"I really doubt that Levy. Just tell him and see what happens."

"Would you come with me? I need the support." Lucy laughed.

"I'll come, but you don't really need me." Levy hugged Lucy very tight.

"Let's go now!" Lucy sighed. She knew she wouldn't get that relaxing bath. She went and turned the water off and then her and Levy headed out to the guild. When they entered they saw Gajeel talking to Erza about different weapons. Erza saw them and waved. Lucy walked a little slower and then waved back. Levy stopped beside her.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can!" Lucy pulled Levy over to Gajeel and stood behind her. Levy looked at the ground and started shaking. Gajeel just looked at them with a confused expression. Lucy poked Levy in the back.

"Um…Gajeel…can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Erza could feel the tension in the air and excused herself. Lucy backed away a little so that they could have some privacy. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um…would you like to go on…a….date?" She closed her eyes and waited for the worst. She heard Gajeel laughing and looked at him.

"If you insist. We can go on a date Levy." She had to lean against a table for support. They would finally go on a date. She turned to Lucy and grinned. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and walked over to her. She leaned in so she could whisper in Lucy's ear.

"Thank you Lucy. I'll try to help you get together with Erza." Lucy paled and laughed nervously.

'_How does she know about my feelings towards Erza?_' Levy laughed and walked out of the guild. Erza had quietly walked up behind Lucy again and poked her. Lucy jumped and turned around.

"Erza! Please stop sneaking up on me." Erza laughed and apologized. Lucy could feel her cheeks getting red. Just being around Erza made her nervous.

"So Lucy, why are you so…jumpy today?" Lucy let out a small laugh.

"No reason." Erza sighed and walked over to Mira. Lucy dropped her head and sat down at a table. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

…**...**

Mira smiled and gave Erza a piece of strawberry cake. Erza's eyes lit up and she thanked Mira.

"So Erza how have you been lately?"

"I've been well. My jobs are getting kind of boring. I think I should ask the others to come on one with me. They make it more…interesting." She said with a light laugh. Mira nodded her head in agreement.

"That would be nice. I'm sure Lucy would love to go out on a job again."

"Why didn't she go with Natsu and the others?"

"I'm not sure." Mira said trying to hide her smile. Erza saw it, but she decided that her cake was too good to forget.

"Maybe I'll ask Lucy to go on one with me today." Mira squealed and excused herself. Erza was taken aback by her sudden reaction. Mira was dancing around while serving everyone.

'_What is with everybody today?_' Erza just shook her head and finished her cake. She looked over at Lucy and saw her sleeping. '_She looks so cute when she's asleep._' Erza was smiling to herself, but Mira saw it which only made her squeal again. Erza got up and walked over to Lucy. She gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Lucy stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Erza smiling at her and it made her blush a little. Erza's expression looked so soft and loving. She shook the thought out of her head and sat up.

"Hey Erza."

"Lucy would you like to go on a job?"

"But the others still aren't back."

"We could go alone." Lucy pushed her thoughts away that had come after Erza said 'we' and 'alone' in the same sentence.

"What kind of job?"

"We can do a simple one if you'd like." Lucy smiled and stood up. They walked over to the request board and picked a job. All they had to do was find somebody's cat. It sounded simple enough and they would be alone. Erza and Lucy walked out of the guild with smiles on their faces. Mira looked as if she was about to explode with joy, and nobody knew why.

'_Good luck you guys. I think this job can help you out a lot._' She started humming joyfully and went back to sit at the bar.


	2. The Cats Out Of The Bag

**AN: Wow I can't believe so many people like this already! :D I am very HAPPY! Reading all of the reviews totally made my day. I read some during school and could not stop smiling! XD You guys are fantastic! Enjoy the second chapter. There is lots of LuZa/ErLu moments :D**

Lucy and Erza were sitting on the train and talking about which animal is better, a cat or a dog.

"I still don't think cats are better than dogs."

"Come on Erza, cats are better than dogs. They are so sweet."

"I thought you hated Happy, but then you did say he was your best friend earlier. Oh well." Lucy laughed and scratched her cheek.

"Well he's not my best friend…"

"But you said he was." Erza said staring at Lucy. Lucy didn't know how to answer. She leaned her head against the window and sighed. "Have you even been sleeping lately Lucy?"

"Hmm…yeah."

"You seem awfully tired lately." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"I guess I do have some trouble sleeping lately."

"You can lean on me if you'd like. It doesn't look very comfortable laying your head against that window." Lucy tried to hide her blush.

"It's okay Erza. I can just get some sleep later tonight." Erza nodded her head and closed her eyes.

'_Why would I ask that? She probably doesn't like me the way I like her anyways._' She sighed and looked over at Lucy again. She had dozed off. Erza smiled and got up to sit by her. She pulled Lucy so that she was leaning against her. Lucy shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to Erza. Erza felt her face grow hot. Lucy was close to her and she could feel her breath on her neck.

'_Lucy._' Erza smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. She could see a small smile appear on Lucy's face as she slept. That only made Erza become more happy. As Erza started to doze off herself, Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

"Erza…" Erza opened her eyes to see if Lucy had awoken, but she saw that she was sound asleep.

'_I wonder what she is dreaming of._' Erza held Lucy closer and drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

Natsu sighed loudly as he walked in the guild.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked.

"I didn't get to beat anything up!" Mira laughed and Wendy and Gray walked in.

"I'll ask Lucy if she wants to go beat something up!" As Natsu started running outside, Mira stopped him.

"You can't. She left with Erza." She smiled and Natsu's jaw dropped.

"What!? Why would they go on one alone?"

"I have no idea Natsu. Maybe next time." He huffed and plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Natsu you're back!" Natsu looked up to see Happy flying above him. He grinned.

"Hey Happy! Where were you?"

"Lucy catnapped me." Natsu started laughing.

"Really Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu shook his head. Lucy catnapping Happy was about as believable as Cana never drinking again. Mira walked over to them.

"It's true Natsu. Lucy ran off with Happy earlier."

"Well now I'm bored. I can't believe Lucy left with Erza."

"Cool down flame brain." Natsu snapped his attention to Gray who was already taking his shirt off.

"Shut up snow ball brain."

"What did you just call me?" Natsu grinned and got up to fight Gray. Mira sighed and walked away. She did not feel like getting hit with a chair like last time.

…**...**

Lucy awoke to a ticklish feeling on her ear. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was snuggled very close to Erza. Her face grew hot and she tried not to wake Erza up. It felt nice being wrapped in her arms. Lucy lifted her head, so she could look at Erza's face. Her expression looked peaceful and happy. Lucy smiled as she put her head against Erza's neck. She placed a soft kiss right under her ear.

'_How am I supposed to hide my feelings like this? It's getting extremely harder._' Lucy saw that they were at their destination. She sighed and woke Erza.

"Erza we're here." Erza slowly opened her eyes to see Lucy looking at her. She looked out the window and sighed.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to let her get up._'

"Erza?"

"Hmm…"

"Um…can I get up?" Erza released her hold on Lucy and they got off the train. Lucy stopped walking and Erza had to backtrack to stand by her.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Um…thank you for letting me sleep earlier." Erza smiled and hugged Lucy.

"Anytime Lucy. Let's get going. I do believe we have a cat to find." Lucy smiled and together they went to find the missing cat were walking through the forest searching everywhere.

"How are we supposed to find a cat? This place is huge." Lucy said as she searched through some bushes. Erza laughed.

"We just need to keep looking." Lucy sighed. They had been at this for hours. The only things Lucy found were cuts, after slipping and falling into a bush, and two dogs. The dogs had chased her and Erza. Erza had found it funny because Lucy had climbed up a tree and didn't know how to get down. Erza had to help her down. So now they had found a small creek, and they decided to take a break. Erza was laying down while Lucy was washing some dirt off. It was very quiet and Erza sat up. Lucy looked at her and smiled. They continued to stare at each other. As they were watching each other, they were slowly getting closer. Lucy noticed this and pulled away blushing madly. Erza shook her head and looked away. They didn't even look at each other. Lucy heard Erza as she sat down closer to her.

"Lucy." Lucy felt Erza grab her hand and grew even hotter when she felt her place a kiss on it. Lucy turned to her and saw that Erza was looking down.

"Erza?" Lucy placed her other hand on Erza's cheek. She lifted her head and they looked into each others eyes.

"Lucy I…I like you Lucy." Lucy's jaw dropped and then she laughed. Erza tried to look away but she couldn't.

"Erza I like you too." Both broke out into laughter. Erza placed her free hand on Lucy's cheek. They leaned in closer to each other and their lips touched. At first it was just a soft touch of the lips but then grew into a more loving and passionate kiss. The two were so focused on each other that they were oblivious to the world. Suddenly out of nowhere, a cat jumped out onto their laps. Lucy screamed and Erza had requipped her sword. They both looked at the cat and laughed.

"I think we found our cat Lucy."

"We found more than that." Erza smiled as she grabbed the cat. She kissed Lucy again before they headed back to the town.


	3. Confession Before The Rain

**AN: Got up a new chapter finally! I have had writers block for a while so hopefully that doesn't happen again because it really sucks. New twist in this chap because hey I don't think I want it to end so quickly XD I'll also be updating Hearts of Gold sometime soon. Possibly this weekend. That's my plan anyway. Well enjoy :)**

Lucy and Erza were sitting on the train. They sat side by side holding hands but didn't talk. They still couldn't believe that they had told each other how they felt. All of a sudden Lucy decided to break that silence.

"So do we tell the others about us?" Lucy asked staring out the window.

"It would be the right thing to do."

"I wonder how they will react."

"Yes. People do not seem to accept relationships of the same sex." Erza turned so that she was looking Lucy in the eyes. Lucy stared back at her. "No matter how the others take it, I will still like you Lucy. Nothing they say can change that." Lucy blushed and leaned in to kiss her new girlfriend. Erza put her hand on the back of Lucy's neck to help deepen the kiss. They broke for air as they reached the train station. Lucy leaned her forehead against Erza's and smiled.

"We're in this together." Erza nodded and took Lucy's hand. They walked off the train and headed straight for Fairy Tail.

…**...**

Natsu and Gray were sitting at one of the tables having a glaring contest as Wendy called it. They sat opposite of each other and tried not to look away. Natsu usually won, but Gray always hit him and then they would start fighting. Cana snuck up behind Natsu and poured water over his head. He yelped and jumped out of his seat. Cana and Gray were laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes. Natsu turned to glare at Cana.

"What was that for!?"

"Oh I was just having fun."

"Drunkard!" Cana hit him upside the head and he growled back at her. She glared at him and they started having a glaring contest. Wendy sighed and went to sit by Levy.

"Hey Levy."

"Oh hi Wendy. How are you doing today?"

"Hmm…I'm bored. Natsu and Gray are glaring at each other and Cana joined in." Levy gave a small laugh and looked towards them.

"Well maybe we could do something today." Wendy's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"I'd love to!" Levy smiled and looked towards the doors. Erza and Lucy had walked in. Lucy was looking at the ground and Erza looked straight ahead.

'_Something happened_.' Levy thought as she stood up. "Come on Wendy. Let's go see those two." Wendy nodded and followed Levy.

"Hey Lucy! Hi Erza!" Both girls looked over their shoulders and Levy could see that they were thinking about something. "What happened you guys?"

"Nothing." Lucy said turning her head forward. She picked up a glass and started drinking it. She spit it out to the side and ended up hitting Erza. "Eww…Alcohol!" Levy laughed and Erza sighed. Lucy realized that she had just spit it all over Erza. "I'm really sorry Erza! Please don't kill me!" Lucy got down on her knees and started to beg for her life. Erza just took a towel and dried herself off as much as possible.

"It's fine Lucy. I'm not going to kill you." Lucy sighed in relief and stood up. She slowly thought about her next course of action. Erza was waiting for some kind of comment from Lucy, but Lucy said nothing. Instead she threw her arms around Erza and hugged her. Levy gasped and dragged Wendy back.

"Lucy hugged Erza!" Heads snapped to the two hugging girls and gasps were heard all over the guild. Natsu and Gray ran over to them and stared. Mira heard the commotion and walked down the stairs. She giggled when she saw Erza's expression. It was one of content. Lucy let Erza go and looked around the guild.

"What's wrong?" Natsu stepped forward.

"You just hugged Erza…after spitting on her! How did she not kill you yet!?" Lucy stepped towards Natsu.

"She's not a monster Natsu! She is very kind!"

"She always hits me!"

"Well that's you Natsu. I suggest you be nicer to her." Natsu looked mad.

"I'm nice!"

"Is that why you destroy the guild on a daily basis?"

"I'm not alone in that!" Lucy sighed. This argument was starting to give her a headache. Everyone was watching them yell back and forth. No one understood why Lucy was so protective of Erza. At least they weren't yet.

"I'm going home." Lucy started walking towards the exit and Natsu jumped in front of her. She tried to get around him, but he refused to let her go. "Move Natsu." He refused to budge still. Lucy knew that any second now that Erza would force Natsu to move.

"I'm not moving Lucy. Not until you tell me what happened on your mission with Erza. It totally changed you." She gritted her teeth. This was not how she and Erza had wanted to let the guild know about their relationship.

"It's none of your business." He slammed a fist into the wall. Lucy stepped back. Natsu stared directly into her eyes.

"Lucy something happened to you. Did Erza hurt you?" Lucy had a look of anger on her face again and took a step closer to Natsu.

"I already told you that she is kind!" She held back from slapping him right there. "Why do you care so much anyway?" He looked away from her.

"It's because I like you Lucy." Her breath hitched and Natsu turned to let her leave. He walked out into the afternoon breeze. Before Lucy knew it, he was gone. Nobody moved after Natsu's confession. The only thing Lucy could hear was the soft noise of fresh rain hitting the ground.

…**...**

Natsu ran through the woods until he reached his destination. It was a river where he would go with Happy whenever he was upset. He was alone this time after taking off suddenly.

'_I should have stayed to hear her answer._' He silently cursed himself and started to punch the ground. He couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was being to her. He had wanted to tell her in privacy. Natsu let the rain pour down on his face as he thought about his actions.

…**...**

Lucy had walked out of the guild without a word. She didn't even tell Erza good-bye. Natsu's confession was still ringing loud and clear in her head.

"_It's because I like you Lucy." _She wished that she could forget those words. She had just confessed her feelings to Erza last night. She walked into her apartment and turned the light on. She should have known Erza would be here. Erza stood with her back facing Lucy, so she was staring out the window. Lucy thought about how much the rain on the window looked like tears. It had started right after Natsu confessed. Lucy sighed and walked over to Erza.

"Hi Erza."

"Hi Lucy." They could both feel the tension in the air around them. Natsu's confession was affecting them both. Erza feared that Lucy would end up loving Natsu instead of her. They stood side to side watching the rain fall for another couple minutes before they spoke again. Lucy turned to Erza and captured her lips in her own. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy and kissed her back. She could taste Lucy's salty tears. She brought a hand up to wipe the tears away. Lucy opened her eyes so that she was staring into Erza's.

"We're still in this together." Erza nodded and lifted Lucy into her arms and walked over to the bed. She laid her down and then laid beside her.

"I know Lucy. What are we going to do about Natsu?"

"I have to tell him the truth." Erza nodded and Lucy sighed. "I wish that it could be done easily. I know he's going to be upset."

"He'll come to terms sooner or later Lucy." Lucy nodded and cuddled close to Erza. She pressed her body against hers so that there was no space between them.

"Maybe we should get dressed for bed Lucy." Lucy agreed and decided to just sleep in her underwear and a t-shirt. Erza did the same. They resumed their positions on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Lucy drifted off to sleep first. Erza smiled. "Goodnight Lucy."


	4. Unrequited Love

Erza woke up and saw that Lucy was still sleeping soundly in her arms. She smiled and pressed her lips to Lucy's head. The events of the previous day came back to her and she sighed.

'_Why now Natsu?_' Lucy stirred beside her.

"Good morning Lucy." Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Erza!"

"Did you think I would disappear?" Lucy hid her face from Erza.

"Kind of…I thought it was all a dream." To her surprise Erza lifted her head so that she could kiss her. Lucy grinned as they pulled away. "This is so not a dream." Erza laughed.

"What do you want to do…" Someone started to knock on the door and Lucy jumped. They both sighed. Suddenly the door crashed open revealing Gray and Wendy. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two girls wrapped in each others arms. Wendy blushed and looked away. Gray on the other hand decided to stare at them.

"Gray! Wendy!"

"Umm…are we interrupting?"

"I told you Gray! We can't just burst into her home!"

"Do you two need something?" Erza asked in a calm voice. Lucy on the other hand had hidden herself under the blankets. Gray stepped forward.

"It's Natsu." Lucy's head popped up and stared at Gray.

"What happened Gray?"

"He left and refuses to come back. He left Happy too." Lucy looked down at her hands. She had caused Natsu to leave. She had caused him pain. Lucy jumped up out of bed and ran out the door. Erza yelled after her, but Lucy wouldn't stop. Gray stuck his hand out and stopped Erza from taking off after Lucy.

"Move Gray."

"Let her handle it. You need to explain what is going on with you two." Erza glared at him, but she went and sat back down on the bed and looked out the window.

"I don't have to say anything."

"Are you and Lucy a thing now?"

"…."

"Come on we won't tell anyone."

"…."

"Fine I'll tell the guild what me and Wendy saw." He smirked at Erza and she glared right back at him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes we're dating." Gray laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well for one your girlfriend just ran out the door in her underwear and you're just sitting there in yours acting as if everything is normal. For two…I thought something was going on with you two." Erza re-quipped into her armor and stood up. She stepped forward.

"So what do you think of our relationship then?" Gray put a hand on Erza's shoulder and smiled.

"It's fine! It doesn't change who you are and I know you and Lucy will protect each other. I'm sure Wendy feels the same." Erza looked over at Wendy who was smiling. She nodded her head. "Now go get Lucy…since she forgot to grab pants." Erza sighed and ran out the door. Gray looked at Wendy. "Well…this was interesting. I really hope Natsu can cool his head after hearing about them."

"I hope so too."

…**...**

Lucy ran through the streets and stopped to look around and catch her breath. She needed to find Natsu and fix things. He had to come back. Out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet Lucy." She stopped squirming and turned her head. It was Mira. She was smiling and Lucy shook her head. Mira removed her hand.

"Mira?"

"Hi Lucy."

"What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you." Mira pointed down at Lucy.

"What?!"

"Come with me." Lucy followed Mira and they ended up at Mira's place. They walked in her room and Lucy sighed. She didn't have time for this. Mira handed her a skirt. Lucy put it on and hugged Mira.

"Thank you!" Mira laughed.

"You're welcome. Can I ask why you are running around?" Lucy looked to the side and sighed.

"Well…I need to find Natsu."

"He ran off."

"That's what Gray told us."

"Us?" Lucy turned bright red and shook her head.

"I mean me! He told me!" Mira laughed.

"It's fine. I have a feeling that you told Erza about how you feel?"

"Yeah…I told her."

"And?"

"We're dating now." Mira jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"I knew it!"

"Yeah and now I need to fix things between me and Natsu." Mira nodded slowly.

"I see. Well you better be heading off to find him then." Lucy turned and walked to the door.

"Mira…if you see Erza let her know I'm okay."

"Sure thing Lucy. Good luck." Lucy walked out the door and headed off to find Natsu.

…**...**

Erza walked along the streets asking people if they had seen Lucy. One man had seen her and said something about wanting to take her home. Erza had punched him and continued walking.

'_Where are you Lucy?_' She decided to check at the guild. When she got there everyone looked at her.

"What?" Lisanna stepped forward.

"Is it true that Natsu told Lucy how he felt?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how Lucy feels?" Erza sighed. Telling Lisanna would take time away that could be spent searching for Lucy.

"She does not feel the same about Natsu."

"Poor Natsu."

"She went to find him." Mira walked in and saw Erza and her sister.

"Erza…Lucy is okay. She is no longer running around half naked. Lisanna…I'm sorry." She hugged her younger sister. She knew how she felt about Natsu. Erza looked towards the guild doors.

"Lucy…"

…**...**

"Natsu!" Lucy was now in the woods. She had no idea of how to find him. She stopped for a break by a river.

'_Natsu…I'm so sorry._'

"Lucy?" She turned around quickly.

"Natsu!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He sighed and sat down by her.

"So?"

"I'm sorry Natsu…I can't return your feelings. I have someone else…" He turned and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Who…?"

"It's….Erza." Natsu stood up and walked away from Lucy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He punched a nearby tree.

"Damn!" Lucy stood up.

"Natsu…I'm really sorry." Natsu turned to look at her.

"Lucy…I can't…I'm sorry."

"Natsu please come back." He turned again and started walking away. "Natsu!"

"I need time to figure things out Lucy…Sorry." He started running and Lucy cried out again.

"Natsu!" She fell to her knees and started crying.


	5. Confessions & Fake Smiles

**AN: Well...I finally got some of my inspiration back. Here is chapter 5 :D Hopefully I can regain all that lost inspiration so I can keep updating tis story. Thanks for waiting for me :D Enjoy!**

Lucy walked into the guild with her head lowered. Everyone fell silent when they saw her. She walked past them so she could reach Erza and Mira. They were sitting at the bar talking. They hadn't noticed her yet. Lucy leaned her head on the back of Erza's shoulder and Erza turned her head.

"Lucy?"

"I found him."

"I take it he isn't coming back for awhile."

"No…he probably hates me. He got so angry…" Lucy started crying and Erza pulled her close to her.

"I don't think he hates you Lucy."

"You didn't see him." Mira handed Lucy some tea. Lucy took it and sat down. Gray walked up behind them and saw the look on Lucy's face. He knew that Natsu was going to act like an idiot. Gray tapped on Erza's shoulder. She looked at him.

"Yes Gray?"

"I need to talk to you." Erza got up and Gray led her to a table. "I'm going to go talk to Natsu."

"About what exactly? Lucy already tried and he got upset. Plus, we don't even know what they talked about."

"He upset her Erza. I know that you hate it too."

"Natsu is upset because he can't be with Lucy. Lucy is upset because she couldn't make him happy. Give Natsu some time to pull himself together."

"I can't. Lucy is like a little sister to me. I'm not going to let him get away with being an idiot." Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Just don't do anything stupid Gray." He nodded and walked out of the guild. Erza walked back to Lucy and sat down. Lucy and Mira were talking.

"Lucy you should find something to do that will get your mind off Natsu. Why don't you and Erza do something."

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table. She wasn't really paying much attention to anyone right now. "I don't know." Lucy said while getting up. She sighed and walked past Erza. "I'm going to go back to bed."

Erza watched her leave. Mira walked up behind Erza and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer her up Erza. I believe that you're the only one who can now."

"I'll try Mira. I'll try." Erza walked out of the guild and followed Lucy. She walked fast enough that she finally caught up to Lucy. "Lucy."

Lucy stopped and Erza caught her arm. Lucy turned to face Erza with tears threatening to fall. Lucy was trying to hide her pain behind a fake smile. Erza was smarter though. She held onto Lucy's arm. Erza felt that if she were to release Lucy, she would lose her.

"Please don't worry Erza."

"How can I not worry Lucy? You're blaming yourself for not loving Natsu. He will come around."

Lucy hugged Erza and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I know...it's just that...I hate seeing Natsu so angry and hurt."

"We'll talk to him when he feels like it."

Lucy nodded and Erza gave her an encouraging smile.

"You still want to go back to bed?"

"Well I'm still tired."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Erza said with a smile playing on her lips. Lucy couldn't hold back her smile. Erza had this aura that could get you to do what she wanted. Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and allowed Erza to lead them back to her place.

…**...**

Gray practically marched through the woods while searching for Natsu. Somewhere in his searching, Gray lost his clothes.

"Natsu!" Gray sighed again. He had looked for Natsu everywhere that he could think of. He checked his home, by the river, and even at Natsu's favorite restaurant. Natsu was just nowhere to be found. Gray looked in bushes and only got a spider in his hair. Finally after an hour of hopeless searching he found the pink haired mage standing in the middle of a clearing. Gray stopped and watched him. He made no movements at all. Natsu had his head up facing the sky. His eyes were closed. Gray slowly approached him.

"Hey Natsu."

"What do you want?"

"What is your problem Natsu. I know it didn't work out between you and Lucy, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk to her. She was crying!" Gray saw a slight shift in Natsu's posture when he said Lucy was crying.

'_So the moron cares._'

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't act dumb Natsu! You hurt Lucy just because she loves Erza and not you!"

Natsu turned around and glared at Gray.

"Go away Gray."

"It's not just Lucy who has to suffer. Erza, Mira, and Lisanna are too. You know how Lisanna feels about you right?"

"Yeah."

"Come back to Fairy Tail and just talk to Lucy and Erza. I get it that you love her, but her heart belongs to Erza. It always has."

"Gray...did you have feelings for her?"

"You mean Lucy? Yeah...until I met Juvia."

Natsu turned away from Gray and sighed. When he turned around he had a small smile on his face. Gray could still see the pain behind that smile, but decided to stay quiet. Natsu agreed to go back to Fairy Tail and talk to Erza and Lucy the next day. On the way back Gray stopped.

"If you ever tell anyone that I was nice to you, I'll freeze your ass." Natsu grinned.

"Not if I burn yours first."

…**...**

Erza walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Lucy was fast asleep and Erza smiled to herself. It was a nice feeling when you got to crawl in bed and lay by the person you love.

'_Natsu..._' Erza re-quipped into her pajamas and walked over to the window. She opened it a little to let some of the cool fresh air enter the room.

'_I hope he's okay._'

"Erza? Did you decide to stay awake?" Erza chuckled.

"No. I was just looking out the window." Erza crawled into the bed and allowed Lucy to cuddle close to her.

"Thank you Erza."

"You're welcome Lucy."


	6. A Happy Ending

**AN: Well this is another finished story. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I kind of like it though. I do have a lot more ErLu stories to write so I am busy. Enjoy the last chapter of this story :D I hope you liked it Lariie XD**

Lucy woke up before Erza and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. She sighed as she sank lower into the water. She leaned her head back and tried to clear her mind.

'_I hope I can settle things with Natsu today._' Lucy stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She slept well last night thanks to Erza being there. Erza could easily take away all the thoughts racing through her mind with one simple smile. It made things right. Natsu will be fine. Everything changed when Lucy and Erza confessed their feelings towards each other. It was hard to deal with. Lucy hated seeing her friends hurt and things were worse when their pain was because of her. She had never meant to hurt Natsu. She would never hurt a friend like that. Lucy sighed and sank under the water. The warmth helped clear her mind a little. When she rose up, she noticed something pink.

"Natsu!"

"Hey Luce." Natsu said with a big grin on his face. The bathroom door burst open and Erza stood behind the dragon slayer with an angry look on her face.

"Natsu..."

"Uh hey Erza."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Both Erza and Lucy screamed at the same time.

"I uh...came to apologize." Natsu said as he looked at the ground.

"Then let's let Lucy get dressed. Go stand in the hall Natsu." Erza said as she pushed him out of the bathroom. She then turned to Lucy and smiled. "Good morning."

Lucy laughed and smiled back at Erza. "Morning Erza."

"I'll go watch Natsu while you get dressed."

"Thanks Erza."

"No problem." With that, Erza walked out of the bathroom and headed out to the hall. Lucy stepped out of the tub after hearing the door shut. She sighed.

'_He came to apologize?_' Lucy walked into her bedroom and threw on some clothes. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She let Erza and Natsu come in. Neither of them were talking. It had to be awkward out there. Erza sat down on the bed while Natsu and Lucy faced each other while standing. Nothing was said for a few minutes. Natsu finally started.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I shouldn't have gotten so angry when you told me about you and Erza. We still friends?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucy stepped forward and gave him a small hug. "Of course Natsu."

Natsu grinned. "Then can we go on a job later?"

"Sure." Lucy said. Natsu said goodbye and ran to the guild to find a job. Lucy closed the door and sat down beside Erza. She leaned into Erza's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Everything is okay now Lucy."

"I know. We do have one more thing to do though."

"I know. We have to let the guild know about us." Erza said as she turned and held Lucy close.

"Shall we go now?"

"I guess so." Lucy and Erza stood up and held hands as they exited Lucy's apartment. They walked slowly to the guild. They wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while they still could. Everyone would be in shock over their new relationship, but they didn't care. They had each other. They walked into the guild. All the talking stopped once the guild members saw their hands. Now a new talk was beginning. Lucy and Erza walked up to the bar and stood in front of a smiling Mira.

"Hello you two!"

"Mira do you mind if we stand on the bar?"

"Why?"

"We have something to tell the guild."

"Sure thing Erza!" Mira said with enthusiasm. She already knew what going to be said. It was written all over Erza and Lucy's face. The two stepped on the bar and looked around the room. Everyone fell silent as they watched them. Lucy held Erza's hand tighter. Erza looked at her.

"It's okay Lucy."

"I know." Lucy said.

Erza turned her attention back to the guild and cleared her throat. "We have an announcement to make. Just recently Lucy and I confessed our feelings for each other. I want you all to know that so if you try to hit on her I will ki..." Lucy put a hand over Erza's mouth and smiled.

"Uh Erza is just trying to say that we're both taken so don't try anything. We hope you all will support us in our decision." The guild rose their fists in the air and cheered.

"Hell yeah!"

"That is a man!"

"Way to go!"

Lucy smiled as she heard her guild mates cheer for them. It made her happy to know they still had their backs. She turned to Erza and kissed her right on the lips. Catcalls went all over the guild and Erza opened her eyes to look into Lucy's.

"We did it. They all know."

"Yeah. I feel so much better now. Thanks Erza."

"Anytime Lucy."

"Let's party!" Someone yelled. Everyone cheered and Lucy laughed.

"I guess we get to party now."

"They better not make a mess."

"Only you would say that."

"I have been around Mira for a long time." Erza said. Lucy laughed and the two jumped off the bar and joined in the celebration. Even if people hated their choice, they kept quiet. They have no right to say they can't be together. It's not their life to choose. Everyone has a choice and Erza and Lucy made theirs.


End file.
